


To New Adventures

by deanlikesaholyblowjob



Series: To New Adventures [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom!Gabriel, Bottom!Sam, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Collars, Dildos, Dom/sub, Enemas, Finger Cuffs, Gags, Handcuffs, Love, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Sabriel - Freeform, Sex Toys, Sounding, Sub!Gabriel, Sub!Sam, Toe Cuffs, Vibrators, bondage tape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlikesaholyblowjob/pseuds/deanlikesaholyblowjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sabriel story that documents the lovers' developing sex life. Contains; sex toys, d/s, bdsm and sex (obvs.) WIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

To New Adventures.

"Gabe!?" Hollered Sam from the back of the house.

The man in question was currently in the living binge watching "Ace Of Cakes" and eating a large bag of Twizzlers in his pyjamas.

"Can you come here a minute? I'm in our bedroom."

"Really Sammoose? Fine!"

Gabe was shuffling along to his husband in his beloved slippers;

"This better be worth it Sam because Duff was about to announce the winner of the extreme cakes challenge- my vote is for the psycho sock monkey!"

When Gabe got to their bedroom, he found Sam in front of their bed, which had a large box on top of it.

"What's that babe?"

Gabe noticed his husbands' nervous demeanour, and the more Gabe waited for Sam to answer the more nervous looking he got. Sam's hand absent-mindedly moved to the back of his neck. To lighten the atmosphere Gabriel jokingly asked;

"What or who did you kill?"

"Wha- nothing is dead" Sam answered with confusion written all over his face. Something clicked and Sam went on.

"I just boughtsomesextoys."

The last part came out at supersonic speed but Gabriel was used to a nervous Sam and heard every word.

"You bought sex toys?"

A blush crept up on Sam's face, his innocence made him look ten years younger.

"Awesome! I never showed you mine because I didn't think it was your type of thing! Show me what you bought!"

When Gabe diverted his attention back to his husband rather that the package in front of him, his husband was just staring at him slack jawed.

"What?" he asked.

"Y-y-you already have sex toys?"

"Not just toys baby, I have toys, ropes, restraints and a whole load of kinky things!"

Sam was still standing slack jawed but thinking, after a minute or so he took out his pen knife and opened the package.

"Don't judge me okay? I didn't know what you were interested in."

Gabriel walked round their bed to give Sam a peck on the cheek.

"I don't think anything you bought will freak me out Sammy. Now show me your haul!"


	2. Gagging for it.

Sam was still a little nervous so Gabe decided to take the plunge for him. The first thing he found was three lots of rope.

"Good choice Sammy, I have this rope at home- it's nice to sleep it!"

Sam was just standing there trying to process everything. Next up was gags, there were several types that Gabe to a mental note of as he pulled them out of the box; _ball gag, bit gag, a scarf, ring gag, dental gag and a plug gag._

"Now I really know you have an oral fixation! Were these for the both of us?"

"…Yeah."

Sam's face became even brighter red (if that was possible.)

"Sam?" Gabe pushed.

Gabe smirked as Sam suddenly focused all of his attention at the floor and let out a small "just me."

Gabriel placed his hands on his husbands' cheeks and lovingly kissed his husband.

"Good job you bought the small ones then, beginners like yourself need to get used to the feeling of wearing them and having their mouth filled or held open before going bigger."

Gabe winked at Sam before continuing going through the rest of the box. The boys sat for hours discussing everything Sam had bought with Ace of cakes long forgotten.


	3. Cuff 'em boys!

Once the two men were finished talking about gags, Gabe then went on to pull some handcuffs and anklecuffs. By this point after finding out Gabriel was kinky, Sam had calmed down and gave Gabe a small smile and a shrug.

"These will come in very handy Sammikins!"

Sam had bought a lot of stuff. A lot. In fact most people would say he went overboard.

"So let me get this straight Sam, you wanted to try new things together but instead of including me when buying everything- you basically just bought the whole website?"

"I know that sounds stupid but we can return things." Sam replied, laced a little with guilt.

"Erm no! You bought it and we are going to use _ALL_ of it"

"Before we doing anything though Sam, I want you to hand write a list of everything you bought."

Gabriel left the room after winking at his lover.


	4. Mistakes happen, so do puns.

****

Gabriel re-appeared twenty minutes later and was greeted with the image of his husband trying to unlock himself from a pair of metal handcuffs. The problem which Gabriel noticed however was that Sam had locked his hands behind himself without checking was side the keyhole was on.

Sam got a fright when Gabriel spoke up.

"You won't get out baby"

Sam turned round to speak to his husband.

"Of course I will Gabe, I have the key" He shook the pair of keys for emphasis. Sam though he was being tested by his husband so stubbornly went back to trying to escape. With a sigh Gabe sat down on the opposite end of the bed watching his husband trying to the impossible.

_15mins later…_

Sam had been defiantly trying his best, he sweating from his struggles and was growing increasingly annoyed at his husband just sitting there smugly eating a lollypop. He keep dropping his keys as his hands became increasingly slippery due to his sweat and his patience was wearing thin. Eventually he gave up and his shoulders slumped.

"Gabe can you help me?"

Gabriel slip over, took the keys from Sam's hand and unlocked one cuff and let Sam do the other. Whilst rubbing his wrists Sam spoke up.

"I was just trying them on" He smiled sheepishly.

"The keyhole was the wrong way round Baby, you won't be able to reach it."

As he spoke he kissed both of Sam's wrists then went onto massaging them.

"Oh."

"Hey! It's okay, I will teach you the ropes!"

They both snorted at the pun .


	5. Contents of the play box: a list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The List
> 
> A/N: This chapter is for those who want to know everything Sam has bought. All of these toys will be used in future chapters.

The package contained;

Rope- 3x10m in red, blue and black

Gags- Ball Gag

Bit Gag

A Scarf

Ring Gag

Dental Gag

Handcuffs- Leather buckled

Metal

Anklecuffs-Leather Buckled

Metal

Bondage Tape- 3x60m in black, red and purple

Lube- Water based (normal)

Flavoured (Bubblegum and Strawberry)

Massage

Condoms-Normal

Ribbed

Glow in the dark

Flavoured (Banana, chocolate and strawberry)

Nipple Clamps- Screw (metal)

Finger Cuffs- Metal

Toes Cuffs-Metal

Blindfolds- Satin (elastic)

Leather (buckle)

Latex (Inflatable)

Paddle- Wooden, leather covered

Butt plugs- trio of small, medium and large (jelly, red coloured and curved base)

Inflatable (medium)

Dildos- trio of small, medium and large (suction cup bottom)

Collars – Leather (buckle)

Leather posture (buckles)

Metal (thick, locked by padlocks)

Chastity Belt- Leather, lockable, hole for accessibility, d rings around waist

Padlocks- metal, various sizes and weights

Enema Kit- 2litre bag, blue

Speculum- metal, silver

Sound Kit- metal, various sizes

Vibrators- various sizes from small to large in pink, flesh, black and red

Cock Rings- Metal and plastic (pink)

Cock Cage- Metal and Plastic (silver and clear)


	6. Tied up but never weighed down.

The men were sitting on the bed together and Sam was holding some of the rope he had bought.

“So what do you know about using rope in the bedroom Sam?”

“Well not much, I’ve seen pictures of people tied up and some porn where people were too. I always enjoyed it… and thought why not?” Sam’s blush was returning.

“Do you know any ties or anything like that?”

“Erm… I know you can use rope to create harnesses or tie someone spread eagle.” Sam was beginning to fidget with the rope.

“Okay good! Would you like me to show you some different things?”

“Yeah” Sam smiled.

“Excellent! But I want you to think of a word you will say if you need me to stop for any reason, Okay?”

“Yeah.” Sam answered.

“Okay, I’m away to get a drink.”

 

Two minutes later, Gabe returned with a glass of water and sat it on the bedside table.

“Have you thought of a word yet?”

Sam nodded.

“Good! Now this is your safe word. You will say this for any reason you want me to stop. Do you understand?”

“Yes Gabe, I say my safe word when I want you to stop.” Sam nodded.

“Good, now say it out loud.”

“My safe word is ‘unicorn’.”

“Your safe word is ‘unicorn’?” Gabe asked double checking.

“Yes.” Sam confirmed.

“Okay, now a basic tie you can do in rope bondage is a double column.”

Gabriel proceeded to fold one length of rope in half to find the middle, then wrapped the rope around Sam’s legs. As he was doing so, he explained the technique to his lover.

“This tie is very simple to do on either someone else or on yourself. However it does limit your ability to walk quite a bit. There! All done!” Gabriel smirked.

Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed and was trying to remember everything Gabriel had explained and showed him. The man in question stood up and tapped his knee.

“So how does it feel?” He asked.

Sam shuffled his legs around a little taking in his limited ability to move his legs.

“I dunno? It’s restrictive but it’s still comfy, I imagined the rope would dig into my skin or something.”

Gabriel let out a little laugh.

“Rope bondage should not dig into your skin if done properly. You should always be able to put two fingers between the skin and rope, it stops the likelihood of there being any damage done or any circulation problems.”

“I didn’t know that.” Sam smiled.

“Why don’t you try standing up and moving about baby?”

Sam stood up a little too fast, wobbled and fell down laughing. Gabriel helped him this time and Sam tried walking towards the wall in front of him. Usually it would only take him three strides at most for him to fill the space, but now in his position, those three strides took him an inch or two from his original position.

“So do you understand by what I said about this tie not being good for movability?”

“Yeah” Sam turned to look at his husband.

“Could you help me back onto the bed?”

“Of course Sammikins.”

 

Once Sam sat back down, Gabriel unties his legs.

“The other tie I want to show you is known as a hobble tie, can you guess why?” Asked Gabe with a smirk.

Sam laughed and answered;

“Is it because once you’re finished I can just about walk?”

“Hole in one kiddo!” Gabe picked up the newly untangled, holding in front of himself he asked;

“May I?”

Sam offered him his legs with a smile. Sam found this particular easy to follow; it was simple in his eyes: wrap the rope around you ankles in the figure eight (or the infinity sign) a couple of times, then wrap the rest around the joining in the middle between your ankles to create a line joining them together- then tie the ends together.

Sam liked this particular tie, he felt restrained and under control by his husband but the liked the idea of still being able to walk- even though it was more of a struggle now. Gabriel finished the tie and looked up to find his husband grinning like a mad man.

“I’m guessing you like this tie?” Smiled Gabriel.

Sam nodded, pulling up his husband for a kiss. They eventually pulled apart for air.

“Well I think I should let you know that this tie can be used for both ankle _and_ hand cuffs.” Gabriel supplied with a look he knew as trouble.

“Oh really?” Sam now had his hands on Gabriel’s hips.

“You just gonna stand there big boy or are you gonna show me?”

Gabe smirked and Sam knew he was in for it now.

“Hands behind your back handsome!”

Sam stood up, turned round and offered his wrists. Gabriel made quick work of the tie and Sam soon found himself further restrained and even hornier. Gabe manoeuvred around Sam to climb on their bed to speak face to face with his bound husband.

“So how are we feeling Sammoose?”

Sam laughed a little, then turned an even darker red and replied with a very quiet “horny” whilst trying not to look at anything but the floor.

“Well that’s good then!” Gabe announced.

Sam looked up in shock;

“Really?”

“Well duh! That’s the only reason I tied you up was to get that reaction from you! And Dick Jnr agrees with little Sammy there.” Gabriel was now pointing at his penis. Sam was laughing even more know.

“You know Sam there is another positive to the way you are tied- apart from it being a massive turn on.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah! Let me show you!”

So that’s how Sam found himself lying face down on their bed- with a little help from Gabriel- being restrained even more.

“The good thing about you have both your wrists and ankles restrained is that I can now tie you into a hogtie!”

Gabriel had started massaging Sam’s back and shoulders at this point.

“What’s a hogtie?” Asked Sam as Gabriel moved onto massaging his legs.

Gabriel suddenly jumped of the bed and Sam could hear him rummaging through their new toys, it was quiet for a couple of seconds, then Gabriel was back at Sam’s side with a smirk holding even more rope.

“A hogtie is an excellent position to tie someone in, but it is strenuous position so I won’t keep you tied up too long.” He winked.

First Gabriel lifted Sam’s ankle bindings and began to tie the new rope to it, then with the leftover rope in one hand, he lifted up Sam’s wrists and began tying them together tight enough that Sam could hold his feet in his hands and his back was in a slight “u” shape.

Once Gabriel was finished, he stepped back to admire the view. Sam wiggled and squirmed then got all flustered at his predicament.

Gabriel was in control.

Gabriel could do anything now.

The thing that frightened him the most though:

_He would let him._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update! <3


	7. Nosey brothers deserve it.

And let him he did.

Gabriel made sure Sam was okay before he stepped back to unbuckle his trousers and let his straining erection free.

Sam was struggling to keep his head up to admire his beautiful husband and what he was doing. Gabriel was standing mere inches away Sam’s face, jacking himself off. Gabriel could see Sam’s hands twitching and the little pool of saliva pooling under his face. Gabriel smirked asking;

“See something you like?”

Sam just kept wriggling about looking at Gabe’s dick. Both men had always shared roles in the bedroom but Sam had always acted like a little cockslut when things got heated. Many a night had started with Sam begging to be pounded into the nearest surface or offering to blow Gabriel right there, right now.

Gabriel was teasing Sam now, he kept moving closer and then moving back just as Sam started to try and fill the space between them.

“Ah ah ah, I didn’t hear you beg for my cock. Don’t you want it?”

Gabriel huffed out a small laugh when Sam let out a small whine before speaking;

“Please Gabe, let me suck you off. I know what you like baby, I can make you feel good!”

Gabriel nearly gave into Sam’s offer before remembering what his husband had bought them.

“Why don’t we make a deal?”

“Like what?”

“I let you suck on this, but only if you wear a gag for an hour after it.”

Gabe could see Sam’s thought process as it happened.

“What one?” he asked.

“That’s for you to find out if you accept my offer.”

“Deal now bring yourself over here so I can blow you!” he shouted greedily.

That’s how Sam found himself sitting on their couch watching Dogma with Gabriel resting his head on his lap whilst he sucked on the penis gag in his mouth.

 

_20 minutes earlier..._

Sam had went to town on Gabe’s dick as soon as it was within reach. It looked as though Sam had to suck dick to live. Between Gabe being extremely turned on and Sam giving him porn star worthy blowjob, he was coming within minutes.

Once Sam had had his fill and made sure he had gotten every last drop, Gabriel tucked himself back in. As he was untying Sam and giving him a full body massage, Gabe spoke up from behind Sam;

“You okay there baby? No sore bits or anything?”

“I’m fine Gabe.” Sam let out a moan. “God Gabe, you really know how to use your hands!”

“You know I have magic fingers baby, I hope you are still going to keep your end of the deal?”

Sam rolled over so that Gabe was sitting on top of his stomach and sat up for a kiss.

“Of course I will angel, but how am I going to safeword if I can’t use my mouth?”

Gabriel smiled. _That’s my boy._

“Well usually I would lock gags on, resulting in the need for a safe signal. But since this is the first time and you will only be wearing the gag, if you feel like you would say your safe word, all you have to do is simply take the gag off!” Gabriel leaned down to punctuate his sentence with another kiss.

“Really?”

“Yep. And I will be with you the whole time.”

Gabriel could still see Sam was nervous, but at the same time his erection was making other feelings evident.

“You’re nervous aren’t you?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Sam was beginning to avoid eye contact.

“That’s okay baby, why don’t I make you a deal? As long as you wear a gag, I’ll wear one too!”

That got Sam’s attention.

“Really you would do that?”

“Of course! I don’t want you to be uncomfortable when we are meant to be having fun.”

Gabriel got up and walked over and picked up their collection of gags and brought them back to their bed. He kissed Sam as he sat up.

“Since I am picking your gag, you can pick mine.”

“Really?”

“It’s only fair. Now I am picking the penis gag for you, what are you picking for me?”

Sam looked at the bundle. Not having any real experience with gags and a lack of Gabriel’s preference, he simply picked the one he had seen the most; the ball gag.

Gabriel watched as Sam played with the gag in his hand like he didn’t know what to do with it. When you have been together as long as this pair, you pick up on you other half’s tells, and right now Sam was tapping his feet to the theme song of his favourite television programme.

“You don’t actually have to do this you know?” Worry was written all over Gabe’s face.

“I know, but I want to.” A small smile- although not the most convincing- appeared.

Gabriel took one of Sam’s hand in his and locked eye contact.

“Let’s get started then, do you want to put on your gag on by yourself or do you want me to do it?” He asked.

“I’d like you to do it.” Rosy cheeks making an appearance again.

“Would you like to put my gag on?”

“No.” He shook his head for emphasis.

Gabe nodded his head in understanding. He stood up making sure they each had their retrospective gags, and guided his husband to their living room. He guided Sam to their couch and gave him the gags to hold, whilst walking over to their DVD collection he spoke up;

“Here is what’s going to happen; I’m going to put your favourite film on, I’m going to gag us both and then we are going to watch said film together and you are going to take that gag off when you are ready. I will be with you the whole time. Okay?”

“Yeah.” Sam smiled. “That sounds good.”

Gabriel put the DVD in its player and walked back over to their couch sitting next to Sam.

“You ready?”

Sam smiled and nodded.

“Okay! I’m going to stand behind you to put it on. Open up baby!”

He put the gag on his husband, making sure it wasn’t too tight. Once he was done, he went back to sitting in front of him.

“Everything okay? He asked

Sam simply gave a thumbs up and tried to smile around his gag.

“Excellent! I’m going to start the film then put my own gag in okay?”

Sam nodded again. Gabriel done what he said- as well as double checking Sam was okay- before laying down on their couch, with his head resting on Sam’s lap. Everything was like the norm- except the obvious.

Things were uneventful during the film, at one point Sam was going to take the gag off but decided to bear with it. Eventually he got used to it, mostly focusing on the film and Gabriel, who he was quite sure had fallen asleep somehow.

Before he knew it the film had finished and Gabe was sitting up looking at him. He knew he was silently asking if he was okay, which he was, in fact he would laugh if he could because the gag Gabe was wearing was causing him to drool.

He was curious moments later when Gabriel reached around to undo his own gag and then Sam’s. Both men massaged their jaws for a couple of minutes before speaking up.

“So how was it? Time flies when you’re being kinky” Gabriel winked.

“It was strange at first, but after a while I got used to it.” His rosy cheeks making a guest appearance again. “I like having something to suck on.”

Gabriel chortled.

“That’s why I chose that gag for you, by the way I know you were laughing at me drooling!”

“Was not!” He joked. “Hey, did you fall asleep during the film?”

“Heh, yeah.” Gabriel nodded.

“How could you sleep whilst wearing a gag?” Sam asked amused.

“What can I say- I was comfortable! I have previous experience and I have fallen asleep with a full mouth before- good and well…not so good, but that was one time for a dare!”

Sam just stared and made a mental note to ask about those stories later.

“So have you used all of the gags I bought us?”

“Yeah! I even own some- they are in my storage locker like the rest of my gear. That’s why you haven’t found any of it before.” Gabriel learned over to kiss his husband.

“So now you have worn your first gag, should we try the other ones at some point?”

“Definitely! But it’s nearing midnight so I think it’s time to head to bed baby.”

Gabriel let himself be dragged to bed. After all;

Tomorrow is a new day and a new day means a new adventure.

 

_The next day…_

Gabriel had to go to work early due to a lack of staff. This meant that Sam had the house to himself. He was eating his lunch when his phone rang.

“Hey Sammy! You busy today?” asked Dean.

 “What’s the problem? Cas not playing fair?”

“Haha. He got called into some meeting at work. Can I come over for couple of rounds on the x-box.”

“Sure, just use your key when you get here, I will probably be in the shower.”

“Right, see you in an hour!”

The brothers said their goodbyes and Sam finished his breakfast whilst reading the days paper before tidying up and heading for a shower.

He had just started putting on fresh clothes when a shriek from the bedroom alerted him to his brother’s presence. Wearing only his boxers he ran to where the nose resonated from. Upon entering the room he couldn’t help but laugh at the scene in front of him; His brother staring through shock and horror filled eyes at the abandoned sex toys laying all over their bedroom.

Sam just couldn’t resist quickly grabbing his phone and rushing to get a picture of his brother’s face.

_That’s what he gets for being nosey._

 

 

 

 


	8. Naughty boys don't get rewarded. Kind of.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is a naughty boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't really focus on sex but more the light hearted side of Sam and Gabriel's relationship, and why not everything has to be serious in this world.
> 
> p.s.
> 
> Sorry this is so late!

Sam wiped away some of the condensation on the mirror. He had gone running this morning after Gabriel had went to work, upon returning he decided to have a lazy day and then cook dinner for when Gabriel returned. His shower was relaxing until he got turned on after having a flashback of the shower sex the pair of them had not two days ago, in which Gabe wouldn't shut up and resulted in the bit gag getting its first use.

Sam had now finished shaving and was walking back to their bedroom. He was picking out his outfit of the day when something caught his eye. _Something from their toy box_. The metal was glistening as the sun shone on it and Sam just couldn't resist going over and inspecting said item. First he pulled out a pair of metal handcuffs, rolling them around in his hands getting used to the feel of them. He then went on to pull out the matching set of ankle cuffs and the chain to link the two pairs of cuffs together, plus a couple of padlocks.

He knew playing with the toys would do no harm to anybody. He picked the keys out of the box, unlocked everything and then set the keys on the top of their bookcase to retrieve later. He laid his towel on the bed and picked up the ankle cuffs first. They were the same as the handcuffs only slightly larger. He put on the left side first, then the right. The chain connecting them was short- only about 5”- so walking was just about possible. He walked around the room before heading back to the end of their bed. By now, Sam was rock hard thinking about the many uses the pair of them will have with this set.

Deciding to treat himself whilst he was alone, he locked the bottom half of the connecting chain onto the chain connecting his ankles with one of the padlocks. He then went and locked the handcuffs to the other end before locking himself into them as well. The connecting chain allowed him to bring his hands up to his belly button and no further, meaning jacking off was not going to be a problem. With that settled he got himself comfy in the middle of their bed and started thinking about the fun the pair of them is going to have and have had.

Before long Sam was coming and it was cleaning up time. He sat up and got a couple of tissues he had laid out beforehand and wiped himself down before he headed for another shower. He thought about taking the chains off before scraping that idea and pretending Gabriel was keeping him locked up as his sex slave. He got into the cubicle and turned to switch the shower on but couldn't because of his chains. On second thoughts he conceded to doing that idea another day, so headed back to their bedroom to fetch the keys- that’s when the problems started.

First he tried to reach them and when he couldn't reach any higher than his belly button- panic set in. Looking around his room for something to reach the keys with, but there was nothing there. Then an idea came to mind- maybe if he was on a higher surface, he could reach them.

That idea was a no go. He couldn't even get a foot on the chair he chose due to the short chain connecting them. A sudden idea popped into his head- a broomstick. He could use it to knock the keys off the bookcase. He went into the hall cupboard to get one.

_Apparently this really wasn't Sam’s day._

After managing to co-ordinate his recently restricted limbs, he had to go up on his tip-toes to get the end of the broomstick to touch the keys. _Big mistake. Big, big mistake._ He momentarily lost his balance causing the broomstick to surge forward, knocking the keys to the back of the bookcase against the wall and out of Sam’s reach.

Now there was no chance of Sam getting out of his chains now. Once he regained his balance and realised what had happened. Panic and horniness rose within him and reality set in- he was stuck in the chains he was wearing till Gabe got home.

“Shit!” Sam spoke as he was lost for words.

 He was still able to make a semi decent lunch. He could just about reach the ingredients for a ham sandwich but not the mustard and bottled water. _Bummer, at least he wasn't going to be hungry and horny._ Deciding to make the most of his predicament he decided to make the most of the peace and quiet whilst his husband wasn't there and catch up on some television.

Next thing he knew a flash was waking him up and when he opened his eyes, his husband was standing in front of him with his phone out.

“Having fun are we Sammich?” he asked with a smirk.

Sam looked up to his husband with a sheepish smile and replied;

“I was until I couldn't get out.” He laughed.

Gabe gave him a confused look and asked-

“What do you mean you can’t get out? The keys are in the box.”

Sam had the decency to look away embarrassed before he told the story of his day to his highly amused husband. Gabriel had some many questions in his mind and boy did he want answers for them but then an idea popped into his head that he just had to follow through with.

Gabe refused to gets the keys for Sam and instead reminded him he could safe word at any point and he would get him out of those chains as quick as he could. The first thing Gabe did was explain to Sam that he would fulfil Sam’s fantasy of being Gabe’s sex slave. Sam followed all of Gabe’s orders and in return was rewarded with orgasm after orgasm _and_ being hand washed by the lover himself.

And that’s how Sam Winchester spent nearly two whole days in chains. Don’t get him wrong he loved being under control knowing he was completely safe with Gabriel but he missed being able to put his arms above his waist. And going for his morning run.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleas notify me of any mistakes. I am shit at them noticing them haha!


End file.
